forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster
The 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster is a roadster version of the limited production Pagani Zonda Cinque, which in turn is a limited production homologated version of the Pagani Zonda R. It debuted in Forza Motorsport 4 and has returned for all subsequent games since then. Meeting demands for a road-going version of the Zonda R, Pagani developed the Zonda Cinque, whose name means "five" in Italian and is a reference to its production number. The Pagani Zonda Cinque's powerplant is a Mercedes-AMG 7.3 L V12, codenamed M120. It produces 678 HP (687 PS) at 6,400 rpm and 575 lb-ft (755 Nm) at 4,000 rpm. The Zonda Cinque Roadster and its coupe form have identical specifications aside from a slight weight difference. Description : "Pagani didn’t mess with a successful formula with the release of a Zonda Cinque Roadster, retaining all of the distinctive Zonda elements you know and love (such as the immense, mid-mounted Mercedes-Benz/AMG V12) and improving them—and then lopping off the top. The simplest way to think about the Cinque is to consider it a road version of the race-only Zonda R that you can cruise down the boulevard in, if you’d like. Although it’s street legal, it’d be unfortunate to mar the lower carbon fiber bodywork on a speedbump, because even with suspension that can lift up the nose in just such a circumstance the Cinque is still ludicrously low. If you do snag the front spoiler, good luck finding a spare: in case the name of this Pagani didn’t tip you off, only five Cinques will be made, and they’re each eye-wateringly expensive. Then again, if you can afford one, the sheer joy of unleashing 678 thundering horses from just behind your head while enjoying open-air cruising surely means you’d overlook such trifling drawbacks of ownership. As if this alone doesn’t give a Cinque owner bragging rights, consider this: the Cinque is the first automotive application of a new carbon fiber-titanium composite, giving the bare material a slightly different look as the titanium strands are visible in the weave. As much an engineering masterpiece as a stunning performer, this rare Zonda is surely one of the most unique supercars ever produced." - Forzamotorsport.net description for Forza Motorsport 5http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fm5/cars/pagani, Forza Horizon 2http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fh2/cars/pagani, and Forza Motorsport 6http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fm6/cars/pagani Acquisition * ''Forza Motorsport 4 - 1,500,000 CR * Forza Horizon - 1,500,000 CR (requires ''January Recaro'' Car Pack) * Forza Motorsport 5 - 940,000 CR * Forza Horizon 2 - 940,000 CR * Forza Motorsport 6 - 940,000 CR * Forza Motorsport 6: Apex - 940,000 CR * Forza Horizon 3 - 2,100,000 CR Statistics Performance Index Benchmark Conversions * Drivetrain - AWD * Aspiration - Twin Turbo Driving Characteristics The Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster, as expected of a Pagani car, features excellent handling and braking; however, it has a slower acceleration and top speed than the Pagani Huayra; in fact, the Zonda Cinque Roadster has the second worst top speed stat of all hypercar-class cars in the series, even lower than the Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 and only higher than the Aston Martin Vulcan, so it is usually impractical for tracks with very long straights. In the Forza Motorsport series and Forza Horizon 3, the Zonda Cinque Roadster's PI is higher than that of the Huayra due to featuring superior braking and handling. The Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster is the second highest-ranked road-legal Pagani in the Forza series and the second-best performing Modern Supercar-class car in the series, ranking behind the GTA Spano. Trivia * In Forza Horizon 3, the Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster is now correctly classified as a modern supercar. * In ForzaVista, unless already opened, the Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster's doors will automatically open and close when the engine cover is opened up. * As is the case with roadsters in the series, the Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster's roof can be removed but its roof is always deployed when driven. References Category:V12 Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 4) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 5) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 2) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6: Apex) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Supercars Category:Hypercars Category:Convertibles